Signature Dish
by Orcux
Summary: "One order of Sawada Tsunayoshi, please." 1827


So a few months back, a good friend of mine asked me to write a PWP but I completely forgot about it (SORRY!). I just remembered today, and since I was pretty free, I was wondering which fandom I should write on... But hey, I've recently gotten into KHR (YET AGAIN) and 1827 is my OTP SO WHY NOT?

To my great wonderful friend forever, MAY THIS BE HAPPY PWP TIMEZ FOR YOU. -celebrates-

Prior warnings: Please please don't read this if you aren't ready to see something horrific that will kill and burn your eyes (that is, pornz) because I don't want to be responsible for corrupting you! I WARNED YOU! D:

Did you know that this is 2769 words altogether LOLOL oh dear.

**Pairing: 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)**  
><strong>Warning: Smut, PWP, Incorrect usage of SPOONS<strong>  
><strong>Summary: "One order of Sawada Tsunayoshi, please."<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Signature Dish<strong>

"Would you like coffee or tea, sir?"

It was an air steward of course- male, from the slight tenor the voice possessed, and judging from the youthful tone his voice took, it was a young, inexperienced one.

Ah, how troublesome.

Hibari looked up idly, his gaze shifting up slightly from his meal- hamburger steak and chops smothered with gravy, something he had to grudgingly admit he had taken a liking to, despite the initial thought that the flight would have nothing but inferior food. His eyes widened slightly at the unexpected sight, his hands pausing in their graceful endeavour to slice his steak into perfect pieces.

A sienna-haired male stood in front of him, probably in his late teens or early-twenties, his large caramel eyes staring back at him expectantly. The male shifted, probably slightly uncomfortable with his stare, and a sheepish smile lit up his cheeks.

"Umm, is there a problem, sir?"

Yes, there was a problem.

For some reason, he wanted to devour the young man in front of him really badly.

And so, never one to deny himself from what he wanted, Hibari gestured for the male to come closer, which he did albeit nervously, as if wondering if he would be told off for doing something he shouldn't have done. While he hesitated, edging closer little by little, Hibari was already feeling rather impatient, and grabbed onto his arm to pull him down. The other male gave a small squeak of surprise from the sudden action, but Hibari didn't give him any more time to think as he leant in himself, his lips stopping right before the other male's ear.

"I want to devour you," He whispered, a silent demand in his voice. His lips brushed against the other's ear, and he bit down softly, feeling the male stiffen, before the male had stumbled backwards out of his grip, his face lighting up like a beacon.

His intense stare was probably not helping, for the other male's flush seemed to deepen, eyes darting around nervously as if he was wondering if anyone around them had heard their little conversation. It wasn't like there was anyone around him for that though; he was in the Gold Class cabin; there weren't anyone in here other than himself.

"I-I don't think that's on the menu, sir…" Hibari watched in amusement as the male struggled to remain polite, all the while backing away slowly. Hibari didn't bother to chase after him; it'd just cause a ruckus; no, he'd fall into his hands by his own means.

His eyes fell to the name tag which had been attached to the male's breast pocket, and he stared for a moment.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. _What a lovely name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He tried saying it out loud, secretly enjoying how the male, or rather, Tsunayoshi's face seemed to turn ten different shades of red. It was a rather delightful sight, and pretty amusing too.

"One order of Sawada Tsunayoshi, please." Hibari enunciated, a small smirk slipping onto his lips at the way Tsunayoshi stared back at him in shock.

And with a small squeak of apology, Tsunayoshi turned tail and ran out of the cabin with the quickest footwork that Hibari had seen for a while.

Hibari didn't see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Hibari pushed the blinds of the windows aside, narrowing his eyes slightly at the vast night sky that was outside, lying just right out of his reach. He couldn't see any stars, even though all the lights in the aeroplane had been switched off, and the low purr of the engine running almost silently in the dead of the night seemed to agree.<p>

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

A serene voice behind him had Hibari whirling around, tonfas drawn and ready, from the years of fighting experience he'd garnered. Tsunayoshi stood in front of him, honey eyes wide as he took in Hibari's fighting stance, and he stuttered, sounding not quite as peaceful anymore.

"U-Um, sir, you're not allowed to bring such dangerous weapons…" He squeaked as Hibari glared at him, and he took a step back. "S-Sorry…"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"E-Eh?"

Hibari sighed, sliding his tonfas back into his dark black jacket grudgingly. "It's my name, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi flushed, looking rather embarrassed for not realizing. "Oh… Um… Hibari-san?"

Perhaps if he were a lesser man, Hibari would began to nosebleed from the cute manner in which Tsunayoshi had spoken his name, pronouncing it slightly oddly, showing how unaccustomed he was from saying Hibari's name.

And if Hibari had been in his right state of mind, he would have smirked and made Tsunayoshi repeat his name on end until he got it right, until Tsunayoshi was blushing and stammering his name out.

But he wasn't and at this point of time, Hibari very much felt like seizing the adorable steward by his collar and throwing him onto one of the luxuriously plush Gold Class seats, before having his own wicked way with him.

Thus, he did just that, and Tsunayoshi barely had time to let out a squeak of protest before he was sprawled out on the seat, his eyes wide in fear, as Hibari got ready to enjoy the delicious treat in front of him.

Tsunayoshi seemed to be doing some quick thinking—Hibari could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of a way to get out of the situation. A normal person would have been too frightened to think on the spot… Somehow, it felt like he was used to this situation.

…So he was assaulted all the time by the passengers on the plane? How unpleasant.

It made Hibari slightly furious that another passenger had laid their filthy hands on his air steward first.

"W-Wait… Hibari-san! The soup!" Tsunayoshi burst out, struggling to point at the trolley which Tsunayoshi had left at the entrance, and Hibari had somehow not noticed. A small bowl of soup lay innocently on top, and it was still warm, from the gentle puffs of steam that simmered gently above the soup.

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "Why is there soup here?" He questioned, genuinely surprised, and Tsunayoshi leapt on the change of topic immediately, trying to wriggle his way from his vulnerable position on Hibari's seat.

"I saw that you were still awake, and…" He blushed slightly, and averted his eyes.

So, the adorable air steward had decided to bring him a late night snack since he couldn't sleep, out of the innocence and kindness of his heart. He was pretty sure that wasn't in his job description.

Hibari wondered if Tsunayoshi was really trying to seduce him, or if he was really clueless of how his actions affected him. But then the brunet managed to roll off the seat while he was pondering, and Hibari realized that he had seriously done it out of his good will. Somehow, that little fact didn't seem to calm his raging libido.

"Tsunayoshi," he glared at the brunet who was now trying to sneak away as inconspicuously as possible, before wrapping a hand around the other's waist and pulling him back. "Could you stop trying to escape from me?" _No one escapes from me and lives to see another day,_ Hibari added inwardly, and he smirked lightly as the other male blushed and his gaze landed on Hibari's hand on his waist.

"I'm not escaping! I-I just remembered that I have something else to do…"

Hibari chuckled softly at the poorly thought out excuse, before pulling away momentarily and moving towards the trolley. "Well, it appears that I have yet to show my appreciation to you for this soup properly."

Tsunayoshi's gaze followed him curiously, as he moved the trolley closer to the seats, where the brunet was sitting yet again. Hibari whiffed the aromatic scent of crème de la crème soup, with a sprig of broccoli floating on its surface. It smelled utterly heavenly, but Hibari wanted to satiate his appetite for something else first.

Before Tsunayoshi could react, Hibari had pinned him down against the seat, leaning down and biting the creamy skin beneath him. Tsunayoshi jerked from the sudden pain, accidentally rubbing their nether regions together, and he moaned almost inaudibly at the jolt of pleasure it brought. Ignoring Tsunayoshi's mewls of protest, Hibari's hand travelled downwards towards Tsunayoshi's clothed member, and he gave it a tentative stroke. The gasp he received was more than enough of a reward, and he inspected the prey beneath him predatorily.

"H-Hibari-san…" Tsunayoshi moaned out softly, his honey eyes dazed, no longer fighting back as Hibari continued his ministrations on his hardening member, and the brunet beneath him shivered as Hibari unclothed him with his other hand, tugging his previously neat pants down and tossing them aside into an untidy heap on the floor.

Perhaps it was the shock of suddenly feeling incredibly exposed that made Tsunayoshi begin to struggle slightly against his tight hold. "Wait! W-We shouldn't be doing this…!"

"Stop struggling," Hibari ordered, whipping out a pair of handcuffs from below his jacket. The sight of Tsunayoshi's eyes widening exponentially was well worth it, and in the time it took for the other male to respond, he'd slipped both his hands through the cuffs and locked them tight, above his head.

Tsunayoshi couldn't move much now, and he glared weakly up at his amused perpetrator. "Why do you have handcuffs…?"

Hibari simply shrugged, and smirked infuriatingly. "I happen to be a member of the police force. So if you're planning to call the cops on me…"

Tsunayoshi groaned in response.

With Tsunayoshi unable to move, it made Hibari's job much easier as he unbuttoned the male's vest, and made to moved it off his shoulders… until he realised that the cuffs were much more inconvenient than he thought, and that they were in the way.

Tsunayoshi looked slightly smug about this fact. "Uncuff me, please?"

Hibari wasn't about to let one setback make him rethink his decisions. His decisions were always right. "No."

And he ripped the vest to shreds.

Tsunayoshi didn't ask him to uncuff him after that; it was probably the shock of seeing his clothes get torn so easily that made him freeze on the spot.

Continuing where they had left off, Hibari leant down to the now bare chest of his prey, and gave it an experimental lick. It earned a moan from the brunet below him, urging him to continue as he bit down on the nipple below him, while his hand reached out to tweak the other nipple, and Tsunayoshi cried out, his head falling back to the seat as Hibari violated him. His member was completely hard now, but Hibari deliberately ignored it, making him whine softly in his throat.

His fingers skirted down Tsunayoshi's sides, and the brunet's eyes widened as he felt his entrance being probed. His cheeks flamed. "Um, Hibari-san… Don't…" He began, unsure of whether the other male would listen to him or not.

Then something slender and long plunged into him, and his head fell back, a pained gasp escaping his lips. The finger was sliding into him, curling into his tight heat, and he groaned at the pain it elicited every time it moved within him.

The lightly panting, aroused image of the brunet below him made his blood rush down, and Hibari stood up slowly, moving towards the trolley, ignoring the strange look he was getting from the other. It was only a matter of time now that Tsunayoshi wouldn't be questioning his every move. His fingers reached out to grip the spoon, coating its surface with the savoury crème de la crème soup, and Tsunayoshi's unease only grew.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing with that spoon—" His question was cut off abruptly as Hibari's fingers probed his entrance, before that felt extremely warm and thick was making its way his entrance.

Hibari smirked as Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in realization, and began to struggle harder, even as the spoon invaded his insides. As Tsuna writhed on the seat helplessly, trying to get out of the position he was in, Hibari leant down and took the boy in with his mouth. Using his tongue to swirl around the boy's hardening member, he abruptly deep throated him, causing Tsuna to let out a long deep moan of pleasure, the sensations which he was eliciting from the other male masking the pain from the spoon immediately.

Hibari simultaneously plunged the spoon deeper into the boy, making wet squelchy noises as it penetrated him, rubbing against the boy's tight heat, spilling the warm liquid into him until Tsuna let out a small jerk of pleasure, his body shuddering deliciously, ecstasy filling his features as he thrust back against the spoon, his member now completely erect and dripping, the thick white substance pooling below his entrance.

"Aah, Hibari-san, more!" Tsunayoshi moaned, lips parted as he gyrated below Hibari, his entrance clenching and pulsing around the spoon. He was jerking sporadically now, and Hibari realized that he was coming. He removed the spoon before he could come, and Tsunayoshi let out a small whine.

"Hibari-san, please…"

Hibari rubbed his member around the slit of Tsuna's entrance, teasing him, making him helpless with anticipation, and suddenly, he plunged in, filling him up again and again as he thrust against Tsuna's prostrate.

Tsuna's head fell back, his eyes fluttering close as he panted, sensual moans escaping his lips as he was taken against the seat, his toes clenching as he stretched his thighs apart as far as he could. Hibari involuntarily traced patterns on his inner thighs even as he thrust, making pleasure shoot through Tsuna, and he cried out as Hibari thrust into him once more, the movement making the handcuffs holding Tsuna's wrists above him jangle noisily.

And as Tsuna clenched tightly around Hibari, milking him, helpless moans and cries escaping his lips, he rode out his orgasm, the pleasure overwhelmed him as his body convulsed and trembled, gyrating against the seat. The clenching sensations around his member was heavenly and it made Hibari come, trembling slightly as he filled Tsuna up with cum again and again, the white fluid overflowing out of the other's entrance and pooling below, onto the luxuriously expensive leather seat.

It would take hours of scrubbing to get that off the next morning, but Tsunayoshi had already passed out, and Hibari felt just a tiny bit of remorse.

Just a little.

* * *

><p>Gold Class, huh… Hibari mused to himself as he alighted from the plane the next morning, pulling his heavy luggage bag behind him. He'd have to go again next time.<p>

He licked his lips, his cool grey eyes darkening at the thought of the things that were to come the next time he visited the adorable air steward again.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_… _You'd better be prepared._

* * *

><p><strong>There is no way Hibari wouldn't be attracted to his lovely little tuna fish in STEWARD CLOTHING. <strong>

**Alright, I didn't really have time to check this for errors (I did do a once-over though) so I'd love it if you could tell me what you felt about this rushed PWP LOL.**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
